legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Authorofsurvival
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 00:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Random Question Are you still on this wiki? User:ToaMatau2004 Yes, I've been busy though so I haven't been editing as much. ::In this blog I talked about a user on this wikia becoming admin through a WIkia adoption request. Please read my blog and let me know if you would like to do this.User:ToaMatau2004 Congratulations. You are now an admin here.--Toa Matau 16:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, do you think we should delete the mammoth tribe page and start it again with correct spelling? I think that could help it. :Already did. Mammoth Tribe .--Toa Matau 19:58, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Excellent. Sometime tommorow I'll start a blog that we can use to point out problems and set weekly objectives with. New admin? Do you think we should let BlackJackPack be an administrator, if he wants to?----User:ToaMatau2004 I'm not sure, he just kinda creates new pages and doesn't really do much else. An Admin shouldn't just be a dedicated editor, an Admin should work with and be an active part of the community, not just edit constantly, epscecially on this wiki with it's history of griefing. Check to see if he might be interested, but remember, this wiki has a dark past, digging too deep is not recommended. Logo Should we request a new logo here?http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki --Matau Yes, Though I don't think reflecting the Fire and Ice theme would bode well, something a bit more general, like Mount Cavora surounded by Jungle might be a better choice. Authorofsurvival (talk) 22:16, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll let you make the request since you are envisioning it better that me.--matau Other Wiki While searching for Chima images I came across one that lead me to another Chima Wiki. You may be already a wear of this, but I thought I'd let you know. LINK: http://legends-of-chima.wikia.com/wiki/Legends_of_Chima_Wiki TTTE Rosie (talk) 01:11, August 2, 2014 (UTC) There's about four other Chima wikis I know of, but I've stayed on this one since the great griefer war, a griefing attack so bad it nearly destroyed the wiki. But thanks for letting me know, if we all communicate we can get a lot done. Authorofsurvival (talk) 03:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow four others. Chima sure is popular, and your welcome. TTTE Rosie (talk) 03:44, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Chima might be popular, but this isn't the best wiki, in fact, it's a fallen bird, we haven't recovered entirely yet, and almost no-one edits consistently on here, so new editors are welcome, unless they're griefers. Chima-lego wiki http://chima-lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Should we tell them about this wiki?--Toa Matau Tell who? The Admins? Sure, let them know, if not them, who? I stay on this wiki, I proudly say that I fought griefers once, but never again. Authorofsurvival (talk) 02:38, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I know there are users there that read the wiki but are scared about editing due to the vandals. I am planning on putting up a blog about this wiki.--Toa Matau Also this wiki needs a name change or something..--Toa Matau Yeah, this wiki has never had more than four editors at any one time, but I'd say we're above the level of information before the griefers. As for the name and background change, I'm going to get to it sooner or later.Authorofsurvival (talk) 03:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I posted a blog. Lets hope some good users come over because of it.--Toa Matau 13:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Chima Season 3 Are you exited about season three of Legends of Chima (TV Series) ?--Toa Matau Yes I am, I saw the first episode on Saturday, and I'm looking forward to seeing the next one in English, I already saw in in Korean, even though I don't speak it. Authorofsurvival (talk) 01:57, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I've seen most of the episodes in Ukrainian (Which I can't understand) and the first episode in French which I understood one or two words of. It looks like a good season and I might watch it. I watched most of the first season and an episode of season two, but from what I've seen it will be better that both of them. What do you think about season 3?--Toa Matau I kind of thinks it's a repeat of season two with a very similar plot: New threat from the Outlands invades Chima for Chi, the heroes make an attempt to stop them with a new ally, (Lavertus/Phoenixes) and slowly push them back before one final climatic battle. That's not to say I don't like the new seaon, it just feels very similar. The sets also affect my view, and in my opinion, the first year was best, as it gave a sense of being in the middle of a massive conflict. This year feels like small-scale skirmishes in a isolated sections of Chima. I still like it, it just doesn't have the epic feel of the first year. Authorofsurvival (talk) 19:46, August 14, 2014 (UTC) The Cavora Archives A few months ago you suggested the name The Cavora Archives for this wiki. I wasn't aware if it was allowed to have a name with out wiki or pedia in it. Upon reading Wikia I found marvel.wikia.com which is titled The Marvel Database. This means we can use The Cavora Archives as the name of the wiki and redesign everything. :) --Toa Matau Awesome! As a side note, I thought up the Cavora Archives in literally five seconds. Well, I don't know how to change site names or anything, but I'll begin writing up a new, longer, more comphrensive text for the homepage and finish up some pages I've been writing in Microsoft word. Authorofsurvival (talk) 02:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandals and such I know you have past experience with vandals and such, but in the future when talking to clearly new and inexperienced users can you please help them learn how to be productive.(I understand your message to Woody33 and am giving you a suggestion)--Toa Matau Yeah, I'm trying to overcome it, but old habits die hard. It does bring up the question, though, how should we deal with vandals and the like? How far will we let them go before we stop them? I'm curious. Authorofsurvival (talk) 01:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I like the three strikes your out rule you were starting to role out on Woody.--Toa Matau I've seen that used to great effect, we just need to decide where those become strikes, and, from what I've seen, it works well. Of course, an error in a two or three edits, or a period of time wouldn't count as a strike, simply becuase humans are failable, but consistent wrong editing and posting of wrong information, like Woddy33's Elephant Tribe page, might be worth counting as a strike. Authorofsurvival (talk) 13:17, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on ?--Toa Matau Hi Authorosurvival thanks for the invite!ThunderRapid (talk) 14:40, September 18, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by invite? And was it you that Edited Eglor's bio? If so, that belongs on a fanfiction wiki, not an offical bio from LEGO.com Authorofsurvival (talk) 17:21, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Sets I support having separate articles for sets and vehicles.--Toa Matau Alright, so, sooner or later, I'll begin adding sets, I want to include this info on the page: Included Minifigures Part Count price Appearances in the show (Or should this go on the Vehicle page, which should be in a 'see also' section?) Ok great. Appearances in the show should be on the vehicle article.--Toa Matau Alright, if we're doing it that way, that means we need new pages for all current set articles, starting at 70000 Razcal's Glider. I actually thought that, that was what we were already doing. Having two separate pages, one for sets and one for vehicles. Cause for example 70129 Lavertus Twin Blade comes with Scutter, that doesn't mean the Twin Blade in the show comes with Scutter.BlackJackPack (talk) 21:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Info boxes I know how to use info boxes. But I'm not sure how to make them yet. On other wiki's there's examples which you can copy and paste into articles. Is there something like that on this wiki, because my pretty poor attempt at an info box on the Eris' fire eagle page really needs fixing! MAZEKA (talk) 10:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Tips on Editing Hello, Authorofsurvival, this is ShadowBobcat10, but most call me Shadow. You may remember me in the cleaning up of Day of Glory/Days Glory. I would like to know if there are any rules to this wiki, any manual of style, to say. I am pretty familiar with wikitext, but am interested in any templates and such specific to this wiki. If you have any tips, please fell free to respond here or on my talk page. Thanks! ShadowBobcat10 (talk) 01:40, January 14, 2015 (UTC) We don't really have any different style, we just try to keep to the facts and mention widespread rumors if there are any relating to the subject. As for templates, I am honestly not the guy to ask, as I can barely use them. Still, I hope I helped! Authorofsurvival (talk) 01:54, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Bcrat I have noticed this wiki slowing down a lot. I know how much you care about this wiki, so I am making you B-crat here. Please select some new admins. --Toa Matau 13:08, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I must admit that my own editing is slowing down due to real life, but I'm still here, and I'm still active. Authorofsurvival (talk) 18:32, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello there, I was just adding the info of Fluminox liking Eris due to the fact that ship is better the dumb Rhino Rogon and there is an Lego site saying that this is better then Rogon and Eris. Also I know that Tormak adopted both Li'Ella and Lundor. Because their is an Official Lego site that said so! So stop being an overlord of this Wiki and learn some respect to other members! And I don't care who you are! Sincerely, WorrizWolfy10 :You could use that advice yourself, Worriz. Respect is important. Unless you can give us a valid link of where the information came from, it will be removed.--Toa Matau 21:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) New Background It is either ice or outlands. Your pick. I can change the colors to match both.--Toa Matau 21:36, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'd say Outlands, green is a bit easier on the eyes. Eight-way Chima wiki merger Hi! I’m planning an eight-way wiki merger including this wiki. For more details, see this blog post. If you have any input on this, please post it in the comments of the linked page. Thanks! Wikikinetic (talk) 01:21, October 23, 2017 (UTC)